


Time for That Bottle of Wine: A Drinking Games Fic

by almondjoyz



Series: Drinking Games [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny decide that the bottle has stayed in the trunk long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for That Bottle of Wine: A Drinking Games Fic

The window seat was their second-favourite spot to cuddle, after the sofa, which was currently occupied by Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. They were sprawled out on the sofa with their hands wandering, but nothing more. Their hushed conversation was the only sound in the room.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They loved to sit with their arms around each other and just, well, be. It was times like these that Harry was able to forget that he was marked to fight a battle that he really didn't want. He was able to just be a normal, seventeen-year-old boy and enjoy quiet moments with his girlfriend. His sigh broke the silence.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny's gentle voice wafted in the air like a warm summer breeze.

"I was just thinking about the other day. On the grass. Tickling you," he replied, noticing his voice had dropped in tone. A smile crept across his face, bringing a sparkle to his eyes.

"You were being mean. My sides hurt so badly, you know," Ginny reminded him, returning his smile.

"No, not that. Afterward." Silence remained. Harry hoped she knew what he was talking about. He knew he would not forget that anytime soon. They came so close.

_It was the morning after Dean's birthday party in the dorm room, and he had a nasty headache from all the drinking he had done. He took Ginny for a walk and she wouldn't share her hangover potion with him._

_She giggled as she sat. "I keep potion ingredients in my room and I made myself a little something this morning." She fairly beamed at him. He didn't reciprocate the expression._

_"When were you going to share this information?" He crossed his arms in front of him and felt as if she'd cheated him out of a Christmas present or something like that. "Or do I have to torture it out of you?" He wanted to tickle her for some reason, and knew that she would give in after a fashion. She always did._

_Ginny shook her head. She tried to get off the grass but he was too quick and pushed her down on the ground, attacking her sides and armpits, her most ticklish spots._

_"Har…ry…Pot…ter! Stop….it…now!" she managed to get out between her laughter. His fingers continued to assault her skin and he joined in the laughter._

_"Come on, say 'Uncle'!" He grinned as her shirt slipped from her jeans, exposing her midriff to him. Her skin was so soft under his roving fingers, and suddenly, he didn't want to tickle her anymore. He wanted to touch the rest of her, slowly, carefully, tenderly, showing her exactly what it was that she made him feel._

_"I…can't…talk…when…you…" she huffed. "Blood…dee…hell…" Her laughter won out against her power of speech and she was at the mercy of Harry's fingers._

_Harry began gliding his hands slowly across her stomach, moving her shirt higher and higher up her abdomen; he locked his eyes with hers and their heavy breathing kept time with each others. He moved to sit across her hips, trapping her beneath him. He wasn't embarrassed that she could feel what she did to his body. In fact, he was very turned on. He didn't want to stop._

_"Harry…"_

_"Ginny…"_

_They spoke simultaneously. His hands moved from her stomach and went to the grass as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Her lips moved against his, causing him to grow harder. He slid down on top of her so that their bodies were aligned and began moving against her, meeting her hips with his own._

_Her hands were on his back, and little moans escaped their mouths. Harry had never felt anything so pleasurable in all his life. The feelings she stirred up in him went beyond fabulous. There were no words to describe how it felt to have Ginny move underneath him._

_Part of his brain told him to stop, that they were out in the open on the school grounds, that anyone could come up on them and have a good show. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Last night, he'd slept next to her nearly naked body and resisted because he was drunk. He was awake now, in more ways than one, and here they were grinding against each other. He felt his body go places that it only went in his dreams or between his fingers, and he let out a deep groan as he came._

_Ginny's breathing was fast, and he noticed she was flushed and smiled like the cat that ate the canary._

_"What?" he asked between his shallow breaths._

_She only smiled wider. He knew she came too. That was it; there would be no more innocent fumbling in broom cupboards or nervous exploration inside his curtained four-poster bed. He wanted to make love to Ginny and nothing else would do._

_He moved off her and began buttoning his shirt, which had somehow become undone, and helped her up from the grass. As he watched her smooth her shirt down in front of her, Harry knew nothing could be more beautiful than feeling his body inside hers. He began to stir in his groin all over again._

"Yeah, me, too," Ginny added, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Um, I actually thought a lot about it." He was surprised by her admission and turned her around to look at her face. _I could get lost in those chocolate eyes,_ he thought to himself.

"And?" He was curious to know what she thought. It was a bit comforting to know that he wasn't perverted or anything.

Her answer was to blush a lovely shade of pink, which slowly travelled to her ears. She looked up sheepishly at him and smiled again. "I want to, Harry."

"So what do you reckon we should do about that?" Her blush turned fuchsia. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's not a conversation you have everyday, Harry. But it's something we need to talk about." She looked serious now.

"You," Harry eked out with a hard swallow, "want to talk about it now?"

"It's not going away and since we're both thinking about it, why not?" She took a deep breath. "I love you, Harry, and I'd rather plan it out than do it and not be prepared for it."

"So, uh, how do you prepare for something like this?" He felt warm, and he was sure he was sweating.

"Well, er, neither of us wants to be parents right now…" Ginny looked down at her hands, clenched around her jumper.

"Oh, um no. Someday, but definitely not now." He bit his bottom lip. "So any ideas?"

"There are charms you know," she reminded him. Professor Flitwick made a point of introducing them to contraceptive charms in their fifth year. Harry would never forget the look of unease from the little man. He'd thought that after so many years of teaching, it would be old hat to Flitwick. However, the teacher was nearly as uncomfortable as the students.

"You mean I have to study?" He laughed at himself, and was relieved to see that she was laughing, too.

"No. I know that particular charm by heart." Harry felt his face sink. She touched his cheek, as if to comfort him. "Harry, this is my first time, too. Mum just made it a point to teach us all the charms when we were thirteen." He let out a huge sigh. "Weasleys aren't known for having small families, Harry."

"Oh." Relief washed over him. "Okay, um, then what?" His insides felt like pixies were flying to and fro, and he felt much the same as the morning after Dean's party. This was not a comfortable situation.

"Well, then we plan it out, I guess," she whispered.

"So, uh, how do you go about it?" Harry eyed Ginny nervously. He knew what was supposed to happen technically, but the finer points eluded him. It wasn't as if he and Ginny weren't experienced, per se, but this was different than wanking or grinding. This was IT. The First Time. Losing it. Popping the cherry.

Questions began speeding through his brain. What if he was rubbish? What if she didn't like it? What if he went off before they even did anything? What if he hurt her? What if they broke up because it was so bad? What do you do afterwards? He started to feel sick again. He wanted to do this, but so many questions needed to be answered. The biggest question was, in his mind, what did he need to do to make it good? Better yet, who should he talk to?

Ron was out of the question, as was every other member of the Weasley family. He didn't have a death wish after all. Sirius was dead. He furrowed his brow at these thoughts.

"Harry, you in there?" Ginny poked his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Can we finish this discussion some other time?"

"Sure. Whenever you want." Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek before sliding off the window seat and heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. He sat there for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and trying to answer his own questions.

A shadow fell over his lap, causing him to look up to find Seamus standing in front of him.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus began shifting his weight uncomfortably from side to side.

"Need something, Seamus?"

"Well I, uh, heard a bit of your conversation with Ginny."

 _Bloody hell._ "What? You were listening?"

"Harry, settle down, mate." Seamus' words were not all that comforting. He leaned in closer to Harry and looked cautiously around the room. "There's a wee book in the library that'll help you out." Harry's eyes grew and fixed themselves on Seamus.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Ask Pince for _The Teen Wizards' Guide._ She'll put up a right fuss and all, just for show, but as you leave, she'll sneak it into your pile of books." Harry was dumbfounded. "It's a right helpful book." Seamus winked as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

\----------------

The weather began to turn spring-like, and each warm day beckoned the students of Hogwarts out of doors, allowing them to take advantage of the mild days which were few and far between. However, Harry Potter was inside the looming castle near the lake, building up the courage to go into the library. He had never actually had a normal conversation with Madame Pince, and the prospect of asking for a certain book was losing its appeal. Taking a deep breath, he opened the large door, walking right into Ron Weasley.

"Hey, I thought you were outside with Hermione and Ginny," Ron said, sounding a bit out of breath. "I was just heading out there."

"Uh, I need a book. NEWTs, you know," Harry stammered in reply. "Er, I need to look something up." Ron followed him back into the library.

"Want me to wait for you?" Harry began to panic.

"No! I'll get it myself!" Harry quickly walked away from Ron and automatically headed toward the Transfiguration section. Upon turning the corner, he checked to see if Ron left, and when he saw the coast was clear, he headed toward Madame Pince.

The bony librarian was never one to be trifled with, and Harry was ready with his prepared speech.

"Um, excuse me, Madame Pince?" The angular face of the witch in front of him rose to meet his eyes, giving him a queasy feeling in the pit of the stomach.

"Potter," she said flatly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a book. _A specific one._ " Harry kept glancing to the side, checking if anyone was watching. The library was nearly empty, save for three Ravenclaws he knew to be nearly as studious as Hermione.

"Well, I haven't got all day."

"Um, I need _The Teen Wizards' Guide._ " He hoped he wouldn't have to repeat the request.

"Pardon?" Her face was screwed up into a grimace.

" _The Teen Wizards' Guide_ , ma'am," he repeated, barely louder than the first time.

The look on her face changed. _Oh crap, she's gonna give me away._ "Potter, I can't believe you. You think that just because of who you are I'm going to give you an ancient Potions text?" If Harry hadn't known to expect this, he'd have turned tail and run. "I suppose I must, since you have your exams coming up." In a huff, she turned around and headed toward the back of the library. He could have sworn she winked.

\----------------

Ginny lay sprawled out on the green grass next to Hermione, who, of course, had her nose buried in a book. _She takes herself way too seriously,_ Ginny thought. In a bit of playfulness, she snatched the book out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione shrieked. "I have NEWTs next month!"

"Oh you'll be brilliant, Hermione. I need to ask you something." Ginny swallowed hard. She bit her lip as Hermione marked her place in the book.

"What is it, Ginny? You look so serious," Hermione observed.

"Well, um," she stammered, "tell me about sex." Her ears were burning with her typical blush.

"So you and Harry…"

"Yeah, we want to," she answered. "You can't tell Ron."

"Oh, no, of course not," Hermione reassured her. "How can I help?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Heaven," she answered, blushing herself. "Well, the first time, it hurts and you can bleed." Ginny nodded her head. "But it's mostly from the muscles stretching. No matter how he's built, he'll fit."

"That's good to know. He's, uh, rather fortunate," she replied. She felt her face burn with her blush.

"Well, um, I really didn't need to know that, Ginny." Hermione took a deep breath. "Anyway, it feels wonderful, and it'll take some time to get used to it."

"But, what about, well, how long does it take?"

"The first time?" Ginny nodded her head. "Not long. Believe me, there's a lot more build-up than the actual deed itself."

"So can you make it last longer?"

"Not really. He'll probably manage a few thrusts and then it will be over with," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"You're kidding, right?" Ginny felt disappointed. She would have hoped that her first time would be a long, languorous adventure that resulted in earth-shattering orgasm.

Hermione shook her head. "He can do things for you, but, well, the first time he'll get overwhelmed from the sensations." Ginny furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I guess I thought it would be more, well…"

"Fulfilling?" Hermione completed for her. Ginny nodded. "You both will be nervous, Ginny, but just relax and take it slow. It'll get better each time. Trust me."

"Now that is something I didn't need to know, Hermione."

\----------------

It was difficult to read with the curtains of his bed drawn, but this was something he certainly didn't want Ron and the others to know he was reading. It was an interesting book, he had to admit, but at times, it caused him to blush a colour that would rival that of Ron or any member of the Weasley family.

Seamus was right; it was a helpful book, even if the style of writing wasn't very interesting. He felt like he was reading a Transfiguration textbook, and that took the mickey out of him rather quickly. He wondered who else read this book, thinking perhaps Ron even read it himself, and then Harry wondered when. He checked the back of the book for a check-out card, but there was none, only a list of due dates. The last time it was checked out was last week. _At least I'm not the only one who needs help_ , he thought.

Harry rubbed his forehead after putting down the book, and realised that there was more to sex than he bargained for. So many nuances. So many WAYS. His mind had become a hodgepodge of assorted sexual facts making his groin area feel like it was about to burst on occasion, making him rather thankful that the book had no pictures. _Well, I'm making enough mental pictures in my head to illustrate **ten** of these barmy books._

As Harry closed his eyes and laid his head back against the stack of pillows on his bed, strange words and phrases kept flashing across his thoughts much like a scrolling marquee lit up at night. _Foreplay. Lubrication. Masturbation. Clitoris. Penis. Vagina. Fellatio. Cunnilingus. Orgasm. Sperm. Semen. Missionary position. From behind. On a chair. Standing up. Against a wall._

It was too much. Harry loosened his trousers and finished the job.

\----------------

Harry's head hurt. It wasn't his scar; he didn't have a hangover; he wasn't sick. All that was wrong was that he'd been revising with Hermione, Ron, and the other seventh-year Gryffindors for the last two hours without a break. He was tired of looking at the boring Charms text and talking about the upcoming NEWT exams when all he really wanted to do was to snuggle up next to his favourite redhead, and he didn't mean Ron.

He looked up from his notes and found her sitting at their window seat, looking beautiful, which caused him to lose the focus he'd maintained. He loved that girl and felt a sudden urge to whisk her away and find out what exactly lay underneath her school robes and uniform. At that thought, he knew he wouldn't be able to study anymore and closed his book with a thud.

"Screw it," he said forcefully, "I'm done with this shite." He dumped his books, parchment and quills into his rucksack and knocked over his chair as he stood, sending it clattering to the hard stone floor, causing everyone at the table to stare at him with open mouths.

"Harry…" began Hermione.

"Hermione, shut it, okay? I have an evil wizard out there hunting me. Do you really think he cares about how many NEWTs I get, or that he'll take a vacation so I can study?" Her mouth hung open. "Didn't think so. So excuse me while I kidnap my girlfriend for a little alone time, okay?" Harry swung his pack into the corner and strode over to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the portrait hole without looking back.

Once they were outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Harry didn't know what he was going to do. What felt like a good idea three minutes ago now left him perplexed and slightly embarrassed. It was nearly curfew, and soon the prefects, including his best friend, and the Head Boy and the Head Girl, his other best friend, would be out patrolling the hallways of the ancient castle and rounding up people who, like him, were out looking for a quick snog.

"So where are we going, Harry?" Ginny sounded a tad annoyed.

"Uh, I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead." He dropped Ginny's hand and ran his hand through his hair, trying to wipe away his headache.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Her eyes glistened in the soft light, making Harry think of only one thing he'd want to discuss.

"Yeah, I do," he answered, taking a seat on one of the marble steps and motioning for her to sit beside him. She cuddled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's, um, about that conversation we started at the window seat."

"And?"

"IloveyouGinnyandreallywanttomakelovetoyou," he spat out. He hoped against hope that she heard him and understood because he really didn't want to have to say it again.

"Say that again?" She looked at him, a mixture of confusion and apprehension occupying her features.

"Uh, Gin, don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time." He turned away from her, feeling frustrated, irritated and altogether stupid. He felt her hand on his shoulder and it was one of those gentle touches that soothed away all the hurt and gave him strength. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned around and looked at Ginny, the amazing woman whom he loved with all his heart. He gazed straight in her chocolate eyes, grabbed both of her hands gently in his, and stated, "Ginny, I love you, and I know you love me. Every day we spend together makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are so special to me, and I want to show you how special you are. I want to make love to you." There, he got it off his chest, and nothing was left but to wait for her to say something back to him. Five seconds felt like five hours as he gazed at her, searching for an answer. When it finally came, it was soft and sweet.

"Yes, Harry. I will."

Harry's mouth went dry and he felt a tenseness begin in his belly and move its way down into his groin. "Not now, right?"

She smiled at him, a huge, face-filling smile. "I don't think Mr. Filch would appreciate us mucking up his polished marble stairs."

"No, I guess not," he laughed, hanging his head down as it shook from laughter.

"When?"

"Now I have to think about a time? Can't we just fall into it sometime when we're snogging? That would be less pressure." He took her hand and stroked the side of it with his thumb, and quickly realised he'd said the wrong thing. Girls would want their first time to be special and Ginny deserved every perfect thing he could give her. "That was stupid. I'm sorry if I sounded like a prat." He managed a half-smile.

"It's okay. I suspect most boys would rather get it over with, yeah?" She looked down at her feet, as if she was trying to find something wrong with her shoe.

"Saturday?" Gryffindor didn't have a Quidditch match that afternoon so they wouldn't be overly tired.

Ginny blushed and shook her head. "I can't."

"But I thought you just said…" Worry filled his voice and he was sure she would back out. He heard her laugh. _Great, she thinks I'm daft._

"No, Harry," she reassured him, her voice sounding sweet and loving. "I can't because I'm, uh, well…" She blushed again.

_What could be wrong? She hasn't been sick, but then she's been a bit testy at times and downright mean to Ron, which wasn't all that unusual, but that only happened when…_

"Oh," he answered, finally understanding what she was trying to say. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, well, that wouldn't be all that, uh, pleasant, I suspect, yeah?"

"A bit slow on the uptake, eh, Potter?" She smiled, and he knew she wasn't mad. She nudged his arm playfully, and he nudged her back. This went on until they were both had sore arms and their bellies hurt from laughing. "How about next Saturday? There's that Hogsmeade trip," she suggested.

In a little over a week, he could be having sex. _Hmm_ , he thought, _you ready Harry? I guess so._

"Okay," he squeaked, sounding like he did when he was thirteen. "Where?"

"Certainly not your room."

"And I don't fancy sliding down those stairs. I don't think I could shag if I had a broken leg," he said slyly. "Um, I'll take care of it, Gin. Isn't that the bloke's job? To sweep the girl off her feet with romance?" And she certainly would be worth it. He absently reached over and pushed a strand of her blazing red hair behind her ear, stopping his palm on her cheek and stroking its soft, soft skin. His eyes closed slowly, and he leaned toward her, ready to kiss her gently.

"Oi, Potter!" Harry's eyes flew open and he spun his head around toward the portrait hole to find Dean poking out his head. _Great timing._

"What," he said, with as little emotion as possible as he rolled his eyes. Ginny could have set Dean's hair on fire with the look she gave him.

"Ron's looking for you. I was just going to find you two. Five minutes to curfew," Dean informed them.

"Gee, thanks, Dean," muttered Ginny under her breath. "Shall we then?" She stood up and held out her hand to Harry, which he gladly took in his and raised to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles. Ginny let out a soft, girly giggle. She looked beautiful as she blushed, and he followed her into the common room.

\----------------

Early morning light was still hours away from filtering into the seventh-year boys' dormitory and Harry Potter packing his bag for what looked like a trip. Taking a final glance inside his bag, he assessed the contents: a change of clothes, a bottle of wine he nicked from his uncle Vernon, _The Teen Wizards' Guide,_ which he renewed at the library, and a little box that made him bite his lip as he looked at it. Reaching in, he took hold of the box and opened it. It wasn't what some of his friends expected, and it wasn't really all that special. It was a gold pin in the shape of a Golden Snitch, and on the back of it were the words 'You captured my heart' engraved on the back. He snapped the lid shut as he smiled to himself, all too ready to get on with the day. It was still early on this Saturday, but Harry's plans for himself and Ginny made him too excited to sleep. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak from the trunk with a flourish, he left the room, grinning from ear to ear.

While making his way down the stairs to the entrance hall, he stopped short, taken aback by the site of two of his classmates, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown, obviously returning from a tryst that lasted too long.

"Harry! What are you doing up so early?" asked Lavender, her long blonde hair mussed up and Harry noticed she was wearing the same outfit she wore last night. Even though Harry loved Ginny, there were times when he just couldn't help but notice the things Lavender wore. They were, in a word, revealing, and Harry, being a normal seventeen-year-old boy, noticed and appreciated the figure she had grown into over the years.

"Uh, I'm going to, er, Quidditch practice?" _God that was a terrible lie_ , he thought.

"Yeah, sure Harry. And me da is a goblin." Harry hated that smirk Seamus wore when he knew someone was lying. "I'll see you in a bit, love, yeah?" Seamus swatted Lavender playfully on her bum and her giggle followed her up the stairs Harry had just come down.

Harry was glued to the spot Seamus found him, and soon realised the bag was getting heavy and let it fall to the floor with a thud. "So? Where were you?" Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the banister of the stairs, eyeing Seamus carefully.

"Out with me lass, that's all, Harry. Had a right good time of it, too, as you can imagine," Seamus informed him. Seamus' grin left and he leaned into Harry. "Did you read it?"

"Read what?"

"The book, lad. Are you daft?" His grin returned. "I see you're up to something and I'd reckon it has a wee bit to do with that bottle of wine in your trunk, eh?" Harry's blush was all the answer Seamus needed. "Good for you, mate. Me lips are sealed."

"Yeah, well, just make sure Ron doesn't get wind of it, okay? I've done a good job so far." Harry couldn't believe he was actually talking to Seamus about this. But in a way, it felt good to let it out.

"No worries, mate. So, where're you taking her?"

Harry cleared his throat and quickly said, "Shreikingshack."

"Ah, Harry, that's no way to go about it, man. She needs a bit of romance." Seamus ran a hand through his hair.

"Seamus, I know that! I have…ways…I'm not telling." Harry smiled at himself. No one other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew about the Invisibility Cloak, and Harry wanted to keep it that way.

"Ah, I see. But have you got a spell?" Seamus cocked an eyebrow at Harry, awaiting an answer.

"A spell?" Harry's mind went blank.

"Do you wanna to be a father at eighteen?" Harry's eyes grew at the meaning of Seamus' statement and Harry quickly cleared his throat, recovering his composure.

"Um, uh, Ginny knows them." Harry could feel heat making its way from his collar and heading up to his ears. Seamus rolled his eyes. "What?"

Seamus gently put his arm around Harry's shoulder and picked up the discarded bag as he led Harry down the stairs. "Harry me boy, even though she knows a spell or two, it's still a good gesture for the bloke to be prepared as well, you know? Shows her you care."

"But…I…" Harry hadn't looked at those charms Flitwick taught them in years, and after Ginny told him she knew several spells, he didn't exactly feel like doing research.

"Step into me office, Harry," Seamus told him as he led Harry into an open classroom, which was most likely the place he and Lavender had spent the night. "We've got a lotta work to do."

\----------------

Ginny nervously paced the floor, waiting for Harry to come down the stairs. Breakfast was nearly over, and she hadn't seen him all morning. _Was he sick? Did he change his mind?_ These and other thoughts flew through her mind as she continued to pace back and forth in the common room, building up the courage to go upstairs and wake him herself. The portrait hole opened behind her, and as she turned around, anger and relief mixed on her face when she discovered it was Harry. Flying to his side in much the same fashion she did the previous year, she launched herself into his arms to kiss him. Unfortunately, her inertia was too great, and she and Harry fell backwards with Harry's lovely arse taking most of the fall.

"Ow!" Harry whined, rubbing his bum as he got off the stone floor. "Good morning to you, too, Gin."

"Sorry about that, Harry. I've been waiting for you." She noticed the pain remaining in Harry's eyes. "I didn't break your tailbone, did I? Because that would just break the mood for tonight, and then we'd have to reschedule but your NEWTs are coming up so there won't be another trip before then." She took a quick breath before Harry could say anything. "And then I'd have to check my calendar to make sure that it's going to be a good time, and all that…"

Harry quieted her with a kiss. Not just any kiss, mind you, but a film-ending, hero-kissing-the-heroine kind of kiss that makes everyone applaud and believe in love again. When Harry pulled away from her, Ginny's eyes were at half-mast and her lips were pouty and sexy.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her with a whisper. He teased her ears with his warm lips and gently tugged on her earlobe. "I was busy, that's all." His breathy whisper caused her to shiver making Harry smile.

"Okay," Ginny squeaked. Her expression was still dazed as they left the common room hand in hand to have a late breakfast.

\----------------

"Hmmm, Potter, Harry…" Mr Filch checked his list. Harry was sure Filch had the list memorised, and only checked it to delay the students' departure from the school. "Check. Weasley, Ginevra…" His bony finger scanned the list. "Check. Granger, Hermione."

"Oh come on, Filch! You knew I was standing right here! You could have checked me off the list right after Ginny." Ron glared at the elderly caretaker, silently daring him to take longer than necessary. Harry was sure Ron would lose control. A slight tug on Ron's sleeve and a scathing look from Hermione were all that was needed to get Ron to calm down.

"Check. Ah, Weasley, Ronald. W…W…That's on a different page now. Hmmm…"

"Hurry up, you old codger!" Ron's ears were pink.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall's question made Ron jump. "Mr. Filch?"

"Here it is! Weasley, Ronald. Check." Filch gave Ron a rather nasty looking toothless grin.

"About bloody time," Ron retorted.

"Mr. Weasley, do you want to go to the village or not?" Harry knew that look on McGonagall's face, and she was a witch not to be trifled with.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll behave." Harry had to hide his chuckle under a cough. Ron never behaved that way for anyone other than his mother, and to see his friend buckle so easily was rather comical.

All morning long, Harry was plagued by images and thoughts of sex. The entire village of Hogsmeade, it seemed, was determined to turn Harry into a walking erection. At Honeydukes, Ginny pointed out her favourite lollipops while licking her lips. Then he noticed the thick peppermint sticks arranged on the counter. He groaned as Hermione picked up one and sucked on it with her eyes closed. _Did she know? Was that intentional?_ Walking by the grocer, Harry gawked when he saw large white melons stacked in a cart, making him wince. At the bake shop, he nearly fainted when Parvati bit into a filled doughnut and the cream oozed out the other side.

It was no better when they got to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Breadsticks on the table next to them were being dipped into a white sauce. A group of Slytherins held their Yorkshire puddings against their chests, mocking a well-developed girl as she walked by. When their food arrived, he decided Hermione knew about their plans and was teasing him; she ordered asparagus and made a point of showing him how overdone it was as it drooped from her fork. Harry fought the urge to strike Ron when he made rude gestures with his sausages and chips, but Hermione beat him to it. Unconsciously, he sealed his own fate when he spread honey on his thick chunk of bread.

"You all right there, Harry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of beans. Harry groaned for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Yeah, Ron, fine. You know what?" He didn't wait for an answer and Harry's mouth went into overdrive, spouting off before he could think. "I was thinking about all the Quidditch playing I've done and I thought about my statistics, you know, how many times I caught the Snitch, how many times I've been hit by Bludgers. You know, fascinating Quidditch stuff…" Harry had no idea what he was saying, and the inane speech just kept falling out of his mouth. He kept talking faster, barely able to get a breath in or eat his lunch. Harry's mind and mouth were in overdrive, and it felt like he'd been talking for over fifteen minutes.

"…the probability of all that happening to one person, well, is just…"

"Stop! You sound like Hermione on steroids! What's got into you, Harry? Ginny? Did you do something to him?" Ginny merely looked down at her lap. "You've been awfully quiet all day, and you haven't taken your eyes off Harry. What's going on?"

"Um, uh, nothing, Ron," Harry answered. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, hoping the heat would just go away already. "I'm fine."

"So, Ginny, what's wrong with you then? I usually can't shut you up," Ron pointed out.

Hermione, Merlin love her, stepped up and said, "Ron, come on. Show me that Quidditch book you were looking at in Flourish and Blotts. You've been such a good boy that you need a present." The way Hermione said that was enough to make Ron forget about whatever he was thinking about and the two of them hastily left the pub and disappeared beyond the door.

"What was that all about?" Ginny's question took Harry off guard, and he scrambled to gather his thoughts.

"Nothing. You ready to go?" Ginny nodded. "Bloody hell, he stuck me with the check again!"

\----------------

As the sun began to set over the Scottish landscape, Ginny and Harry were strolling along the lake surrounding the dark castle, hand in hand. Ginny hadn't said much all day as her nerves were fighting against her own carnal urges.

"So, uh, Ginny. You ready to go?" Harry's voice was soft and soothing.

"Back to the castle? But…but what about…" Her heart sank. She was sure he hadn't forgotten their plans; they talked about them after lunch.

"No, not to the castle. We agreed that wouldn't be the right place." Harry's voice changed; it was huskier, sexier. "Do you need anything from your room?" She shook her head.

"I charmed a rucksack to fit in my purse," she answered him, her own voice sounding unfamiliar to her.

"Okay, then. My things are already there, so let's go then." He grinned from ear to ear, looking happier than Ginny had ever seen him. "But first, I can't let you see…" His voice trailed off as he removed his Gryffindor scarf from the inside of his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Surprising you, Ginny." Harry gently wrapped the scarf around her eyes, checking if she could see or not. He took her hand in his and led her across the grounds.

Her steps were small, and she lost her footing a few times and nearly fell, but Harry's strong arms kept her at his side. They stopped and she could hear a tapping, making her reach out. It was a tree.

"Harry? Where are we?" She trusted Harry more than any one, but not knowing where she was unnerved her.

"Follow me," his voice answered. "Careful. Don't trip on the roots. Now step down." She did as he instructed and soon realised they were in a tunnel of sorts with dirt beneath their feet. The ground beneath her began to rise, and her feet began hitting upon what felt like a floor, or more precisely, a wooden floor.

"Where the bloody hell _are_ we Harry?"

"Here, we're at the stairs. Come on," he encouraged her, taking both her hands in his, and, presumably, walking backwards up the stairs. At the landing, a door opened, and she was greeted by a heavy scent of flowers. " _Musica._ " Soft strains of music filled her ears while tears were beginning to form in her eyes behind the scarf. Her heart filled with love. She felt the scarf loosen behind her and shut her eyes as it fell, blocking out the light.

When she opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed to say the least. To her left was a loveseat with fluffy pillows and a thick afghan draped over one of the arms in front of a fireplace which housed a roaring fire within. On the table next to it was a vase full of her favourite flowers, Stargazer Lilies, their scent filling the room. In front of her was the bed and she immediately felt a blush rush all the way up from her toes. It wasn't a large bed, but it was beautiful. It was covered in a thick white eyelet duvet and blood-red rose petals lay scattered on the material, looking like polka-dots on a field of white. She swallowed hard when she saw more flowers on the tables on either side of the bed.

"Harry?" was all she could squeak out before the tears began to fall. She didn't bother trying to stop them. Emotion was taking over, and she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Harry's hand went to her cheek, stroking it gently while he brushed away the tears with the pads of his rough fingers. "Did I do something wrong?"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. "No," Ginny sniffled, wiping away her tears. "No, Harry, you did everything right. It's beautiful." Harry breathed again.

"I was scared there for a moment," he admitted. He smiled his special smile and Ginny felt her knees turn to jelly.

"When did you do all this?" It was Harry's turn to blush.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I came down here early this morning. I hid most of this in the tunnel a couple days ago."

"You are amazing," she told him, leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on his lips, a promise of what was to come. It was a nearly chaste kiss, but Ginny poured all her love for him into it, and as she drew away from him, his eyes were heavy-lidded and had turned a deep, forest green.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, well then, you want some wine?"

"So there really is a bottle of wine, yeah?" She smiled and saw one play across his face.

"Didn't know you heard about that one," he admitted.

"Seamus let it slip before Dean's party."

"Well, you want some?" Harry took her hand and led her over to the loveseat where he sat her down next to him. The wine bottle was behind the love seat, and Harry reached back to bring it up with two dainty glasses.

"Cheers," she toasted. The wine was sweet, but not overly so. As it flowed down her throat, she felt the warmth slide into her stomach. "Mmmm. That's nice."

She leaned back against Harry and he put his arm around her. They listened to the music drifting in the air, completely relaxed and at ease with one another. The contents of the bottle dwindled amidst quiet conversation and comforting silence.

"Ginny," Harry said. She turned toward him and touched his cheek.

Before she could think of anything to say, she saw him lean forward with his eyes locked with hers. Ginny closed the distance between them and met him halfway. All pretence was lost when their lips touched as their mouths opened to one another and tongues eagerly met. Harry pulled her closer and her glass fell to floor, shattering into a million shards. Neither of them noticed. Ginny let her hands drift into his hair as she continued to kiss him

She let out a little moan as Harry pushed her back against the arm of the settee and felt his hand slide up the side of her torso, sending little shivers up and down her spine. He stopped at her breast, lazily stroking the curve of it over her shirt. His fingers slowly went to the buttons and as he broke the kiss. Harry began to unbutton her blouse and gently moved the fabric over her shoulders as he pulled her up to sit, letting it fall to the floor.

Ginny kissed him slowly, her brain muddy against all coherent thought. She pulled him closer while frantically tugging at his shirt, freeing it from his trousers before pushing him back and swiftly pulling it off him. His eyes widened as she reached around and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before lying down and resuming their kisses. _Oh gods, that's the best feeling._ Her breasts moved against his chest and she could feel her nipples harden from the sensations.

"Ginny, let's go to bed." Harry's words were husky and utterly sexy. He stood with her hand in his, leaned over and picked her up, cradling her in his arms with his eyes never leaving hers.

Harry laid her gently on the bed and covered her body with his own. Their hands rediscovered each other's skin once the remainder of their clothing was removed and thrown carelessly to the side. Naked and dizzy from kisses and emotion, Ginny panicked, pushing Harry off her, scrambling to pull the covers in front of her.

"Ginny, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" His eyes looked close to tears, this boy who had stolen her heart and was about to become her first lover.

\----------------

All his careful planning and reading hadn't prepared him for this. She was scared. She was going to back out, he just knew it. _What the hell did I do?_

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Harry." It pained him to see her like this.

"Do…do you want to change your mind?" _Please, please, please, start kissing me again. I'm all wound up._

Ginny shook her head and Harry was able to breathe once more. "I just want to lie down next to you for a while, okay? It was going a little fast."

 _Potter, you idiot! She's not some loose woman waiting on a street corner. This is Ginny, your Ginny, the girl you love._ "Oh, sorry. Yeah, that's okay, Gin. We can slow it down. I'm sorry." He watched as she lay down on the bed with the covers still clutched around her chest. When he lay down again, he discovered there was not much left to cover himself. "Care to share those?"

"Oh," she shyly replied. Ginny loosened her grip on the comforter and Harry snuggled down next to her, lying on his side.

"You alright?" He watched as she nodded. "Can I kiss you again?" Ginny nodded again. Harry inched closer to her, grasping her gently at the waist and leaning into her again. Once his lips found hers, he fought to control the urge to speed things up again. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his lower lip, begging for entry. Their kisses were passionate, but controlled.

"Can I, um, touch?" His eyes drifted under the covers, which slid back, giving him a wonderful look at her body.

"Yes. Can I?" Harry nodded, feeling her small hands drift downward, across his chest and down his abdomen until they reached his cock, full of blood and just about ready to explode.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. Ginny's hands were causing sensations he didn't know existed until that moment, and all thought of losing himself in Ginny's breasts just flew out the window as she continued to stroke him up and down, around and around. "Gin, you need to…Aargh!" Harry felt himself spill over her hand and was positive he showered the underside of the sheet as well. _Damn, that was good._

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry answered her breathily. "Can I return the favour?" He watched her eyes grow and her smile fade, but she nodded at his suggesting. Gathering his wits about him and trying to recall all he read, his hand drifted down her smooth skin, feeling the downy softness of her body hair and then finally reaching the junction between he thighs. Ginny sucked in her breath as he touched her clit for the first time.

\----------------

"Okay there?" he asked. His dark green eyes burned into hers. The feeling he'd just caused was beyond wonderful and all she could do was to nod her head.

Ginny watched as he concentrated on moving his fingers around her warm, wet flesh, eliciting moans and quick movements of her hips from the feelings he was stirring up in her. Harry surprised her when he slid two fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp. She quickened her movements against his fingers and felt ripples of pleasure begin to build inside her. She would have loved to kiss him as he did this to her, but the sight of him working her over was more arousing than she ever would have thought. His thumb went up toward her clit again, and he pulled on it, bringing a scream from her lips she thought she didn't sound like herself at all.

"Oh, Harry! Do that again!" Her back arched as Harry complied with her request and soon Ginny began to tremble and tighten around his long fingers. Her eyes closed as her climax went through her entire body. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by Harry's wide smile and his eyes blazing as she had never seen them before. He looked undeniably sexy.

"That," Harry began, "was fucking hot. The look on your face, Gin, bloody brilliant!"

"Where'd you learn that?" Ginny teased. "Because I know I haven't been on the receiving end of THAT before."

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh, in a book," he admitted.

"You mean you actually read _The Teen Wizard's Guide_?"

Harry suddenly sat up in the bed, letting the duvet fall off his thighs. "How do you know about that?"

"Harry," she answered as she sat up next to him, "I do have older brothers who often talk about certain things when they think I'm not around. Besides, Charlie left his copy at home."

"Oh. It's, uh, a rather interesting read." He turned a wonderful shade of fuchsia.

"So, will you show me more of what you learned?" Ginny wagged her eyebrows at him suggestively, bringing his smile back. Harry leaned over to her and she felt herself fall back against the fluffy pillows while his glorious, young, naked body covered hers.

"What do you want to know?" His mouth travelled to her neck, planting delicate kisses along her throat before sliding up to her ear where he teased the earlobe with his tongue, teeth and lips. Ginny couldn't think while he was doing that to her ear and thrashed about, dislodging him.

"I want to know what you taste like," she huskily replied. Feeling bold, she traced her way down Harry's throat and onto his shoulder, taking a turn onto his chest to encase one of his nipples in her mouth. She knew she hit a good spot when he arched his own back and gripped her tightly around the waist, pulling her closer into his hips, making her feel the evidence of what she did to him. She left his nipples wet to the air and watched them pucker as she made her way down his chest, stopping to dip her tongue into his navel. Following the little path of soft dark hair, she continued to press her lips against his now sweaty body, tasting the salt. She finally reached her goal and paused to take a look at what she found.

"Ginny, holy fuck! You don't need to do that!" Harry's voice was akin to a lion's roar and instead of slowing her pace, only increased her desire to keep going.

She'd seen her brothers' penises in passing as she was growing up and was fairly familiar with how Harry's looked. But she really wasn't prepared for the feelings that came with looking at Harry, knowing what he was going to actually do with it. Her eyes swept over him from the damp tip all the way down to the base as it emerged from the tight curls that surrounded it. He was beautiful, laying there in front of her in all his glory, making her ache, feeling herself grow moist between her own legs.

Harry's hands were now underneath her, stroking her breasts, hardening her nipples with his touch. She looked up at him and noticed he looked tense, biting his lip and clenching his jaw. His breathing was rapid and shallow. He didn't have long left. She had to act now.

He tasted like salt and felt smooth under her lips as she worked her mouth over the tip and down about halfway. Harry let out a growl that pulled her head up and she saw his wide eyes begging her let him finish what she started.

"Gin, I can't…fuck it all, I can't WAIT any more!" All thought of pretence was lost as Harry flipped Ginny onto her back and he settled between her legs, pushing them apart with his knees.

"Harry…" Her voice was enough to calm him down it seemed, and his face softened. She pulled his head toward her and kissed him deeply, meeting his tongue with hers, enjoying the feel of his hands on her body and the sensations she never thought were possible. She was screaming his name, begging him to take her.

"Shh, love, it's okay," Harry panted. He reached up and removed his glasses, placing them on the table next to the bed and grasping his wand. " _Non concepcio_ ," he muttered before tossing the wand to the floor where it came to rest with a clatter.

"You…" She was cut off by his mouth, claiming hers again and soon found herself wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling him start to inch inside her. "Oh, yes!" Ginny lifted her hips and squeezed her legs, taking him completely inside her, causing her barrier to rip apart.

"Gin…I'm sor…"

"I'm not," she interrupted as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I love you, Harry. Now move!"

She felt him leave her and moaned in protest. Harry then rewarded her with another hard thrust, sending him back inside her.

"Oh hell, Ginny!" Two more thrusts, and Harry exploded inside her and Ginny felt the quick pulses as he emptied himself inside her. "Oh God!" His scream echoed in the room, drowning the music that still played softly in the background.

\----------------

Harry collapsed onto Ginny, entirely spent from the most earth-shattering experience he'd ever had. His breath came quickly while his heart thumped wildly inside his chest. Resting his head next to her ear, he whispered, "I love you." Those words never held more meaning than they did at that moment. Emotions swirled around inside his brain and he allowed himself to cry happy, joyous, fulfilled tears.

"Harry?"

"Mmm, hmm," he muttered, teasing her ear with his mouth again. He was ready, willing and able to go again. _I love being seventeen._

Ginny gasped. "Harry, I…can't…breathe!" Shocked, he rolled off her, checking her breathing.

"Better?"

"Much. For a skinny bloke, you sure weigh a lot," Ginny teased.

Her hair was matted to her scalp, moist with sweat, and he never thought she looked more beautiful. He pushed stray hairs back away from her face and placed a kiss softly on her forehead. Even though he knew he was up and ready for another go, he wasn't sure if she wanted to. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did and he softly began caressing her stomach and eagerly moved up to her breasts where his fingers teased her nipples into hard nubs, bringing a smile to his face as he watched.

"So what are you trying to tell me, Mr. Potter?" Se sounded wicked, and he liked it. Scooting closer to Ginny, Harry made sure she KNEW without a doubt what he was trying to tell her. "Mmm. My, my, you are the eager one, aren't you?" She put her hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss which threatened to take his breath away. Harry broke the kiss and put a determined look on his face.

Harry reached over to the bedside table and took hold of his wand. Pointing it at Ginny's thighs, he muttered, " _Scourgify_!" and then repeated the spell on himself before replacing the wand on the table.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to try this," he grunted. His body slid down hers, bringing a yelp of surprise from Ginny when he pushed her legs apart and lay between them.

"Harry…Oh…Harry," Ginny gasped once Harry put his mouth on her. He blazed a trail across her opening with his tongue while his hands reached under her bum and lifted her closer. He tasted a bit his own fluids mingled with hers and he was more turned on than ever. She bucked against him when he began sucking on her clit, making him smile against her heat. Making another pass at her opening brought her hands to his hair and Ginny began tugging at him, begging for more.

"Just wait, love. Just a little more."

"Harry! Fuck me now! Oh bloody fucking hell!" He watched as she was taken over by the pleasure he gave her, her head arched back, her eyes half-lidded in passion, her hair flung out across the starkness of the white pillows.

"You sure?" He didn't wait for her answer and slid back up her sweaty body, poised to join them once again. Ginny opened her eyes and met his, and as he slid inside her again, they never stopped looking at each other as their bodies moved in a dance that was written eons ago.

She wrapped her legs around him again, and Harry felt himself losing control once again.

"Snape. Think of that bastard Snape."

"What?"

"I'm almost there, love. Think of something else! Please!" Ginny began grinding frantically against him and images of Severus Snape in Augusta Longbottom's dress and vulture hat flashed before him. The images died away as Ginny's muscles tightened around him, bringing him back to reality. He thrust harder against her, trying to lengthen her climax. As his own drew near, Harry lifted himself up and slammed back into her one final time with a growl before falling to the side, not wanting to crush her again. With his arms holding Ginny close, he pulled the duvet over them and stroked her hair as they fell asleep.

It was after midnight when Harry awoke, wrapped in Ginny's arms. He watched her as she slept, knowing that this was what he was going to fight for, what he needed to come back to once he met up with Voldemort. She was everything to him, and the best part about his life. Her dark eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"What time is it?" Her voice was thick with sleep and she sounded sexy as hell.

"Half twelve. We better get back." He sat up against the headboard, pulling Ginny up into his arms. "I don't know how long Seamus can keep Ron from searching for us."

"What?" She pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked quizzically at him. "Seamus?"

"Yeah, I met him and Lavender this morning, and, uh, he helped me out with some of this stuff." Harry kissed her forehead. "He promised to try and get Ron pissed tonight so he wouldn't realise we were gone."

"Good ol' Seamus," she mused. "Always willing to lend a hand. Come on, you're right. I know Ron can drink much more than you give him credit for, and I really don't fancy seeing the mad dog look in his eyes tonight." Ginny touched Harry's cheek and whispered, "I've had too good a time to let him destroy it." She kissed him again, making them both forget that they needed to leave as they resumed their previous activities.

It was a quarter of three before Harry and Ginny got back to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was snoozing loudly in her portrait and she made a right stink about being awakened at such a bloody hour. The common room was empty, save for two bodies slung over the armchairs near the fireplace and numerous bottles that decorated the thick pile rug. The room reeked of liquor.

Stepping closer, they found Seamus waking and holding his head as he fought to sit upright. Ron was snoring loudly with an empty bottle of Ogden's cradled lovingly in his arms.

"Haree..Gin-knee…yer back. Took car' o' Ron fer ya! Bloody basserd nearlee drunk me under da table. Ya fergot ta tell me he can hoed his drink, mate." Seamus fell back against the cushions, arms flung out on either side, dead to the world.

"Looks like they had fun, yeah?" Ginny stated. She ran her hand along Harry's arm, sending goosebumps along the way.

"Not as much as we did," he answered her. He really didn't feel like going back to his own bed; eight hours alone with Ginny was enough to make sleeping alone a thing of the past. Gathering her close, he put his face to her hair, breathing in her flowery scent. Harry couldn't let her go. "I don't want to sleep alone anymore, Gin."

"Me neither," Ginny answered, her voice wistful and light. "But we have to. I'll walk you up?" She took his hand and together they walked to the stairs. Ginny was ready to go towards the boys' dormitory when Harry stopped her.

"We better say goodnight here. If I get you upstairs, well, I'll never let you go." Ever so slowly, they kissed each other goodnight, each of them knowing they wouldn't really be apart; their bodies were now as connected as their souls.


End file.
